


Paint Me The Night Sky

by lunalikespace



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Rapunzel has a creative date idea
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Paint Me The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me irl mind your fucking business

If the sun just beginning to stream through the windows wasn't enough to wake Eugene, surely the quick tapping at his door was. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes as he stood up. Someone was already waking him up this early? It had better be good. 

"Yes?" Eugene asked. Upon seeing who was at the door, his tone immediately softened, "Oh, Blondie, what's up?" 

"Oh my gosh, did I wake you? I'm so sorry-" 

Eugene cut his girlfriend off, "Hey, no need. I'm here anytime you need me." He gazed down to the bucket in her hand. "What is that?" 

Rapunzel flushed. "It's just… a surprise? Get changed and come with me, I.. I have a sort of date for us planned. Don't dress up too nice. And hurry, okay?" 

Eugene raised an eyebrow but grinned. He loved Rapunzel's spontaneousness. "Alright, I'll be right out, sunshine." He said, before disappearing behind the door. 

*** 

By the time they had reached the top of the hill, the sun had risen in the sky. After Eugene had changed, the pair snuck outside to where Rapunzel had a carriage prepared to bring them just outside the city. Max and Fidella, of course, were already prepped by the princess of where to go and when to bring them back. 

Rapunzel shook out the blanket to smooth it flatly over the grass before she and Eugene sat down. She then retrieved the picnic basket from the carriage before Max and Fidella took off to give them some privacy. From the basket, Rapunzel took out two sandwiches and passed one to Eugene. 

"Rapunzel, this is lovely, what is all this?" Eugene asked. He didn't recall the day's date being of any significance. 

"It's just because I love you." Rapunzel said, flushing. 

Now was Eugene's turn to blush. "Aw, sunshine, thank you," He said. The pair leaned in and shared a quick kiss before they began eating. 

After their light brunch, the two found themselves curled up together under the shade of a maple tree. Despite the warm day, Rapunzel was still curled up at Eugene's side; a pastime she adored but wasn't always able to take part in. And his arm was wrapped around her while idly playing with her long blonde hair. 

"This is a lovely day, Blondie. Thank you for planning all this." Eugene said, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Rapunzel flushed but felt her stomach churn. She still had one event planned for them, but she felt awkward asking Eugene to do it. "Heh, yeah." 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

"What, pfft, yeah of course!" Rapunzel lied. All he had to do was give her a look and her facade cracked. She spoke up again, "Okay, there is… one more thing I have planned." 

"What is it?" He asked, smiling. Eugene always loved doing things with Rapunzel, no matter what it was. 

"Well… I thought it might be fun to paint out here." Rapunzel said. The same bucket she was holding earlier outside of Eugene's room was still nearby, sitting beside the picnic basket. 

Rapunzel gathered her paints and began laying a few base colors and brushes out in front of her. However, Eugene didn't see any canvases or objects she was going to paint on. "Well, that sounds great and all but what are you planning to paint on?" 

Rapunzel blushed a little and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear before she began, "Well, I was hoping you would grant me the pleasure of painting on you. At least, your back, specifically." 

Eugene felt himself flush as well. "Wait, you wanna paint on me?" 

"W-well only if your okay with it-" 

"Raps, I'd be honored." Eugene teased , grinning.

Rapunzel giggled and felt her nerves fizzle away. She didn't know why she got herself so worked up in the first place. It was Eugene, he was always down for anything. She smiled over at him and he returned it. 

"So should I just..?" Eugene's words trailed off as he glanced down to his shirt. Rapunzel nodded, and continued grabbing paints. Eugene lifted his shirt up and over his head and tossed it aside, exposing his bare chest. Rapunzel looked over at him, but darted her eyes away when he caught her staring. She felt herself blush. 

"You can look, blondie." Eugene said, with an almost audible wink to his voice. Rapunzel looked over at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, but she did steal a glance at his toned muscles. 

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Just lay down and make yourself comfy." She said. 

Eugene followed her instructions, laying down on the picnic blanket. Just as he did that, Rapunzel straddled him so she could begin painting. 

"Sheesh! That is cold!" Eugene said, flinching as Rapunzel squirted navy blue paint onto his back. 

"Sorry!" Rapunzel winced. 

"It's alright, not so bad once you get used to it." He replied. 

After a few moments the pair began to relax and enjoy themselves more. Rapunzel's favorite hobby was arguably painting and she loved to do fun things like this with Eugene. And Eugene, he just liked seeing Rapunzel happy. 

She started adding more colors to the painting, outlining more distinct features. The water, the castle, and the surrounding village were all coming together beautifully. 

"So, sunshine, what exactly are you painting?" Eugene asked, curiously. 

Rapunzel smiled to herself, "Oh, nothing." She murmured happily. Eugene looked over his shoulder for a moment to smile at her. 

Rapunzel returned to her painting, dotting little yellow rectangles across his back. She could paint this moment in her sleep. It was the single happiest moment of her life. She finally got to live her dream, beside the person she cared about the most. 

She painted gently on Eugene's lower left side, that held no physical scarring, but they both knew what had happened. Her hand resting on the area for a moment, lovingly, before she resumed her painting. 

"It doesn't hurt, y'know," Eugene murmured. 

"I know," Rapunzel replied softly. But just because it no longer hurt, didn’t mean she didn’t think about it. 

Rapunzel added a few more details, wrapped up the final touches to her painting, and looked it over one more time before she declared she was finished. Then, she got up and off of Eugene before offering a helping hand to him as he stood up. 

She smiled bashfully, "Thank you for being my canvas." 

Eugene tucked a stray hair behind her ear, just as he had that magical night, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Anytime, sunshine." 

Rapunzel and Eugene packed up the picnic supplies and paints, and Max and Fidella returned to take them back to the castle. Upon their return, the pair was met with a very unhappy Cassandra. "Raps, where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you for hours! Come on!" Cass scolded, leading her away by the arm. 

She gave Eugene a pitiful look and he just smiled and waved her off. She would be busy for the rest of the afternoon, most likely, attending who knows what. 

"And put a shirt on!" Cass yelled from down the hallway. 

***

Eugene returned to his room where he went to take a shower. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to wash the paint off eventually. 

"She never did tell me what the painting was," He mumbled to himself in the mirror, curiously. Eugene dug through one the drawers on the bathroom counter before finding a handheld mirror. He turned so he could see his back in the hand mirror as it pointed to the wall mirror. 

It was a beautiful drawing of the night he first took her to see the lanterns on the boat ride. The sky in painting was completely covered in the lanterns. He smiled to himself, as that was the best night of his life. He got to see his new dream completely happy. 

He may have teared up a little while washing it off

**Author's Note:**

> tts has consumed my entire life and i would absolutely die for them


End file.
